Sanguine as Sapphire: Kanto League
by ToadYoshi
Summary: Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald begin their journey in Kanto. With Team Rocket on their tail, and Gym Badges to collect, they must rely on their Pokemon, their intelligence and their courage to pull through. Will they manage to win the Kanto League, or will they fall short?
1. Pallet Town

Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald were three trainers from a small town in the south of Kanto, the region in the southeast of Japan where Pokemon are believed to have originated. The three had been friends ever since Emerald had moved from Lilycove City, a major port in Hoenn, to Pallet Town. And Sapphire, the youngest of the three kids, had a birthday tomorrow… when they were all planning to leave Pallet Town to compete in the Pokemon League and go on a journey that they would never forget in their lives.

They had all wanted to do this together from a very young age. Once, when they were five years old and were playing in the park, Ruby mentioned his ultimate dream. "When I grow up, I'm going to be a Pokemon Master!" Emerald laughed. "As you have said probably a billion times!" He continued to ride on his swing in contentment.

But Sapphire actually agreed with him, despite having never mentioned the topic before when Ruby or Emerald brought it up. "I can't wait to get my Pokemon! We'll work together and be like a family! And we'll keep travelling until we have all eight Kanto Badges!" she enthused.

And Emerald, not wanting to be left out as always, laughed. "Well, I'll go too, as well, then! It'll be nice if both of you come with me n my journey! Let's all go on a Pokemon adventure when we are ten!"

And although they all matured quite a bit in the coming five years, notably expanding their vocabulary, all three of them still wanted to travel together when they were ten years old. They had been educated at Viridian School together, and they had always played together. Now, they were going to go on a Pokemon Journey together too, and collect all eight Badges of the Kanto League!

This is the story of Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. They were to go on a long and potentially treacherous test of their training skills. But will there be a pot of gold at the end of their road?

I ran over to Professor Oak's lab after school on the 22nd of April. I still remember the date. Ruby and Emerald were already 10, but that day was my 10th birthday, which meant we were all authorised to go on a Pokemon journey whenever we wanted to! And personally, I wanted to go as soon as possible! New friends, no school, excitement… what 10 year old wouldn't want to go? So after saying goodbye rather hastily, I quickly ran over to the Professor's office, with Ruby and Emerald in pursuit.

"Okay, so I trust you've all come here today because you know you will receive your starter, yes?" Oak asked us. We all nodded politely. "Well, I have some things to give you first." I looked on in anticipation, looking forward to whatever could help me achieve my dream.

"First, I will give you this device. I call it the Pokedex. It's a talking companion that will register advice given the current situation and what you say to it. But its primary use is to allow you to register Pokemon to the Pokedex! There are 151 Pokemon in Kanto- or so it is believed- but nobody has ever been able to see them all, never mind catch them. A few have never been seen by anyone! When I was younger, it was my dream to capture every Pokemon in the entire region! But I never managed it! Wouldn't it be great if one of you three managed what I was never able to do?" Emerald seemed very interested in this information. As for myself… it was nice to know we had a source of knowledge in our pockets, but I didn't want to go around looking at all the Pokemon around. That wasn't my dream! I wanted to be a Pokemon Master!

"And secondly, I want to give you these; 10 Poke Balls and 10 Potions. They will help you during your Pokemon adventure's early days, but be warned; powerful Pokemon have to much HP for regular Potions to heal them, and you'll need upgraded Pokeballs to catch powerful Pokemon, otherwise they will escape." Now this really was great news. I wasn't looking forward to buying all the Potions, Pokeballs, Repels and Antidotes I would need to start off my Pokemon journey without my partners getting hurt. Now the burden was much less heavy, meaning I wouldn't have to spend too much before victories allowed me to accumulate money.

"And now, of course, you get to choose your very first Pokemon!" This was the bit I was really excited about. I would get my very first partner! "Come on, Sapphire, you can come first!" Oak enthused.

I paused. Who should be my first Pokemon, when all is said and tone? Charmander, the Fire-type Pokemon, would turn into a huge fire dragon! But then again, it was very hard to train, and it typically didn't get a good Fire-type move for ages! Bulbasaur, the Grass-type Pokemon, was strong against the first three Gyms! But it was weak until Level 10, when it learned Vine Whip, and Venusaur wasn't as powerful as the others! Squirtle, the Water-type Pokemon, had a hard shell for defence and learnt good moves throughout. It hit a rut in the middle of her route, against the Electric and Grass typed gyms, and its main advantage was the most difficult challenges, the Cinnabar and Viridian gyms… which one should I choose? All three were very tempting!

I made my choice, smiling down at the buddy I had chosen. "I choose you, Squirtle! You can be my first Pokemon!" I smiled at my new Pokemon, which regarded me cautiously. I was worried... would it like me? What if my very first Pokemon hated me so much that I would be a laughable failure of a Pokemon trainer? Maybe I am one already... I always seem to lose everything I do... I continued being friendly to the Pokemon in front of me. Maybe I could earn its affection? But that wasnn't necessary, because after seeing how nice I was being to it it jumped on to my lap and smiled at me. The Squirtle was so cute! I knew that the little buddy would be her travelling companion for a long time, and I was really happy with her choice! "Come on, Squirtle. We'll be the best team in the world, won't we?" I whispered to it.

I heard Emerald pointing his Pokedex as my Squirtle, completely oblivious to the dirty look I was giving him… was he totally insensitive to what my Squirtle felt? It wasn't fully friendly to us yet! What if it turned its back on me because it thought that we were just trying to lull it?

" _Squirtle, the tiny turtle Pokemon. The water-type starter in Kanto. In the face of danger, this Pokemon sometimes retreats into its red shell. This Pokemon is 40 centimetres tall and it weighs 11 kilograms, making it a bigger and heavier Squirtle than average. This is a male Squirtle. It knows Tackle and Leer."_ Squirtle, after listening to this, decided to use a Tackle attack on Emerald, knocking him to the back of the room and giving him a headache. "Bad Squirtle!" I reprimanded, although I was still worried. I knew that I couldn't spoil Squirtle; I needed to teach it what it should do, and what it shouldn't. "We don't attack people unless they've done something very bad, understand?"

"Squirtle!" he replied indignantly. I had a feeling that he thought that Emerald was dangerous. I was hoping that he still saw me as a worthy Trainer...

"Alright, Squirtle." I approached, trying a different tactic. "I know you're afraid of Emerald right now, but he didn't mean you any harm. You shouldn't attack people when you're scared; try to judge people by their actions instead, OK?"

Squirtle, who could evidently see what I meant, gave a sheepish grin and jumped onto my lap.

"Well, now that that commotion is over, can I pick my Pokemon?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, go ahead!" Professor Oak replied, glad we were finally moving onto the next Pokemon trainer.

Ruby seemed to be deep in thought, thinking about his options. Charmander the fire-type, or Bulbasaur the grass-type? I don't know what I would've chosen if I were in his shoes. Eventually, he made his choice, gesturing to the Salamander Pokemon. "Come on, Charmander, you're mine now." he told the Pokemon, releasing the Charmander onto the floor. It looked around its surroundings,recognising this was still the Pokemon Lab he had been raised in, except that there was a boy who claimed it as his own Pokemon.

Emerald, as curious as ever, scanned Charmander with the Pokedex.

 _"Charmander, the lizard Pokemon. The fire-type starter in Kanto. This Pokemon is born on volcanoes, and they use Ember attacks to defend themselves. This Pokemon is 62 centimetres tall and it weighs 9 kilograms, making it an average-sized Charmander. This is a female Charmander. It knows Scratch and Growl."_

Charmander didn't seem shy at all; unlike my Squirtle, she was happy to be scanned, standing in front of us. She must be a confident Pokemon.

Meanwhile, Emerald was sitting patiently, waiting for us to finish. I blushed slightly upon noticing this; had I inconvenienced him? I didn't ask to go first, but maybe I should've offered for somebody else to do it instead so that they had the choice? Oak, apparantly noticing this too, called out to him. "Hey Emerald, I know there's not much variety, but you get a Pokemon too! Come on!" Emerald went up to the table and picked up Bulbasaur, releasing him from his Pokeball.

"Don't worry, Bulbasaur, I was going to choose you anyway! Welcome to the team!" he told his Bulbasaur. "Do you want to be scanned?" I rolled my eyes. So now that it's his, he cares what the Pokemon think? He should've asked that question to Squirtle or Charmander as well! Regardless, Bulbasaur nodded in response to his trainer. "Bulbasaur!" I heard the Pokedex entry play for Bulbasaur.

 _"Bulbasaur, the seed Pokemon. The grass-type starter in Kanto. This Pokemon has a bulb on its back that will bloom into a flower when it evolves. This Pokemon is 70 centimetres tall and it weighs 7 kilograms, making it an average-sized Bulbasaur. This is a male Bulbasaur. It knows Tackle and Growl."_ I would have to develop a counter to Bulbasaur with a new Pokemon. A bird or a bug would do the trick for that Pokemon. And Squirtle would definitely beat a Charmander once it learned a Water attack, right?

"Alright then you three, thank you for coming but it's about time you went out on your journeys!" Professor Oak exclaimed. Ruby, hastily thanking the professor, ran off. How typical. "I've got to go and catch up to that little pest. Bye, Professor." I told him, smiling as I politely left the building, actually behaving unlike Ruby, who I could see running off into the distance. "And thank you for everything!" I heard Emerald say to Professor Oak. But once we left the building, nothing could stop us. We were going on an adventure with Pokemon, and it was going to be the best years of our lives! Onto Route 1 and Viridian City, and a new adventure! Bring it on!

 **AN: Alright, there's the first chapter. It isn't too long, but it introduces the three main characters and gives them their Starter Pokemon. Next, you can expect to see some Pokemon action on Route 1 and in Viridian City!**


	2. Viridian City

We began our Pokemon journey on the road to Viridian City on Route 1. We weren't planning to catch any Pokemon here, but that didn't mean that wild Pokemon wouldn't appear. It was time to go to Viridian City!

As soon as Emerald and I caught up to Ruby, who ran off in pure excitement, we all walked together. Any threats would have to be dealt with thoroughly as a team, because all of our Pokemon were only babies!

Route 1 was quite desolate; trees mainly followed the route, which was composed of forest land and a winding path. Emerald had a map out, guiding us through the area. As we began to cross this narrow path where Pokemon were known to appear to trainers, I knew that we had to be cautious at all times; otherwise we risked hurting our Pokemon.

Ruby, though, was running ahead, incredibly enthusiastic to reach Viridian City. "Hey! Ruby! Slow down!" I called, running over to catch up with him. "Not everyone here is a living ball of energy!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a Slowpoke you could keep up!" he laughed, but he slowed down anyway.

With my attention on the roadside, I spotted a Rattata. It was a purple quadruped, with a white head, fangs, and a tail. "Hey, look! It's a Rattata!" Emerald called, having noticed it as well. "I'm going to add it to my Pokedex!"

 _"Rattata, the mouse Pokemon. A normal-type native to Kanto. This Pokemon is very common, and gains much more power when it learns to use fang attacks. This pokemon is 30 centimetres tall and it weighs 3.5 kilograms, making it a regular Rattata. This is a female Rattata. It knows Tackle, Tail Whip, and Quick Attack.."_

"Why are you so concerned about a Rattata, it's not like this is the last one you'll ever see! I want to battle it!" Ruby told Emerald in annoyance.

"Ruby calls Charmander!"

Charmander appeared, and growled upon seeing the Rattata that stood in its way

"Use Scratch attack on that rat, Charmander!" Ruby ordered, but the Rattata didn't seem very fazed by the attack

"Keep on using that Scratch, Charmander!" Although the Rattata got some hits in, it couldn't resist the attacks of Charmander for long enough.

"Oh no, Rattata!" I cried out, worrying about the mouse's condition. "We need to take it to medical care! A Pokemon Center!"

"What?" Ruby asked. "Viridian City's miles away, and Pallet Town doesn't have one. The rat will heal, you just need to give it time. This is how we get our Pokemon to be stronger, Sapphire. Did you even read up about Pokemon at all?"

"Well, I did… a little." I replied, blushing slightly. In fact, I hadn't really done much extensive research into Pokemon. I had done a little, looking at what we needed to do to enter the Kanto League, and I researched some common moves, but I didn't really look up how to make my Pokemon stronger. I just assumed we had to take care of the Pokemon, and they would fight for us as a natural partnership. I guessed that I was wrong.

"Well, you'll need to pick a book up in Viridian City to read while we camp overnight if you want to truly become a Pokemon Master, Sapphire. Pokemon can pick up on people's potential, strength and knowledge and they appear to people who have more of all of them. So if you don't train, you'll continue seeing Pokemon only every few hours." Ruby explained. Clearly, he knew a lot about Pokemon. And if Pokemon needed battle experience, I had a Squirtle, and he had a Charmander, then I knew what I had to do!

"So, Ruby. I challenge you to a Pokemon battle!"

As soon as I said this, Ruby smiled and threw his Poke Ball at the floor. "Charmander, I choose you!" he called.

"Squirtle, come on!" I released Squirtle from his Poke Ball. He looked at Charmander, and asked me something. "Squirtle squirt?"

For some reason, I was easily able to understand what Squirtle was saying. "We're battling Ruby and Charmander to gain some experience!" I told Squirtle. He nodded.

While I was talking to Squirtle, Ruby was preparing for battle. "Charmander, use Scratch!" he ordered. "Squirtle, counter with your Tackle! Keep tackling him!" "Charmander, you know what to do! Teach this Squirtle what you taught that rat!" Charmander and Squirtle attacked each other furiously, until we saw that one Pokemon was standing and the other was down. I was surprised to see that the one that was fallen was my Squirtle! It was supposed to have an advantage over Charmander!

Reading my mind, Ruby told me, "Types didn't matter in this match. Neither Charmander or Squirtle knew any moves of their own type. Scratch is a Normal-type attack, so your Squirtle wasn't resistant to it. In the same way, Tackle is also a Normal attack, so it wasn't super-effective against Charmander. My Charmander's better battle experience won me the match.

"Charmander!" the fire Pokemon chirped. It appeared to be breathing small flames from his mouths. They looked a bit like embers.

"Oh great, Charmander learned Ember!" Ruby celebrated. "It'll be easier now Charmander knows a Fire attack. It has Fire and Normal attacks to choose from, now!"

"Well, now I can't challenge you to a battle Ruby." Emerald sighed. He had been silent the whole time we were battling! I had actually forgotten he was there. He must have been studying the battle and what Ruby said. That's actually clever!

"But I'm sure my Bulbasaur will get some battles in soon-" Just as he said that, another Rattata appeared in front of us.

"Hold it, I've got this!" Emerald ran towards the Rattata and released his Bulbasaur. "Bulbasaur, go! I choose you!" Bulbasaur appeared from his Pokeball. "Bulbasaur." he growled at the opposing Rattata. "Use your Tackle attack." Rattata was tackled to the ground by Bulbasaur, loyally following the instruction. Hissing, Rattata fought back, tackling Bulbasaur in retaliation. Unfortunately, the rat just wasn't strong enough to cause any serious damage to the bulb Pokemon.

"Bulbasaur, use a Tackle attack, and give it all you've got!" Bulbasaur charged at the Rattata, causing critical damage. The Rattata was down and Bulbasaur had won! That's more battling experience for it, then. I was lagging behind, so I kept hoping for a Pokemon, but I never found one.

"So, what Pokemon do you guys plan to catch in the future?" Ruby asked us, casually making conversation.

"Well, I'd like to catch all Pokemon in the entire world. I would learn so much about all Pokemon, and I would have the diversity that would allow me to adapt to any situation! But here, we can only find Pidgey and Rattata. We can find stronger ones later. So I don't really plan on catching new Pokemon for a while. Bulbasaur can carry me through the first gyms." Emerald enthused about his plans.

"Well, I need to get some new Pokemon soon. A flying-type would be nice, so maybe a Pidgey or a Spearow. I hear there are some bugs in Viridian Forest. Or I could get a Nidoran, which could evolve into a Ground-type by Viridian. I don't really know where the Pokemon are after we reach Pewter City, but I'd like a fire-type, a grass-type and an electric-type sometime." I told them. Well, that was the surface of my plans. I wouldn't really tell them my plans in detail, because they were my rivals! I can't have them knowing every move I can play!

"Personally, I want aggressive Pokemon. Sure, it's nice to train cute Pokemon, but that's what everybody likes to do. I want to be the best battler in the world, so I want my Pokemon to all have the best quality; to always want to fight for me! So a Spearow and a Beedrill sound like good choices to me." Ruby told us about his main strategy for catching Pokemon.

It was nice to make conversation, but we were soon arriving at Viridian City. I was looking forward to battling at the Viridian Gym, but I knew it was closed at this time of the year. At least it was civilisation. I was getting tired, and I knew Viridian City would have good accommodation, albeit not much. It was an inland industrial city, not a tourist resort.

"Look, we've arrived at Viridian City." Emerald noted.

The sky in Viridian was firmly black, as it was approaching midnight. And being ten, all three of us were extremely tired. We needed a break. So, although drowsily, we made our way to the first hotel we saw; the Rocket Inn.

"Why, hello there." the red-haired woman at the counter said. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, actually, we were looking for a place to stay and we heard this was an inn. Do you have any vacancies?" I said, not trusting Ruby or Emerald to speak.

"Why, we certainly do! But we'll need your Pokemon. Company procedure at the Rocket Inn. We can't let you go into your room with them."

That seemed like quite an odd policy, but I was too tired to question it. I just followed their orders and gave in Squirtle, as Ruby and Emerald gave in their Pokemon.

I went upstairs and got into the room. I barely even bothered getting changed before I went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a jolt, hoping to continue my journey with Ruby and Emerald. Typically, they were still asleep, despite the daylight. What should I wear? A red skirt, an orange top... everything else I needed... I went into the bathroom, got changed, and then came out. They were still asleep. I wanted to get Squirtle to Growl them awake, but he wasn't there. That policy… why couldn't I have Pokemon with me? Other hotels let me keep them…

I decided to wake Ruby and Emerald up the best way I knew how. I ripped off their covers and shouted, "WAKE UP, WE NEED TO GO TO PEWTER CITY NOW!"

It had the intended effect. They woke up immediately; the effect of the noise was like the Thunderbolt of a Jolteon.

"Hey, you guys need to get changed so we can travel to Pewter City! They have a Pokemon Gym there, and it's open like most gyms!" I enthused, excited to continue.

"All right, all right, we get the point." Ruby mumbled, getting up. I still had a grin on my face; this would be a great day! While they were getting ready, I made my way downstairs.

When we arrived downstairs, we heard conversation. We didn't want to eavesdrop, but it was kinda hard not to hear what they were saying.

"THE ROCKET INN? You two imbeciles couldn't think of a slightly less blatant name? Are you kidding me?"

What? Why would the Rocket Inn not be a good name? And what was the man talking about? Unless…

"Well, yes, we may have messed up a little with the name. But I'm glad to say we have accumulated 42 Pokemon for you!" the red-haired woman said sweetly. She was wearing a white uniform, with the letter R emblazoned in red. This was bad news.

"I hope so. You know where to find me." The line went dead.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" I said, breaking into their room.

"Silly little girl, don't you know it's impolite to eavesdrop?" a blue-haired man said.

"If you want to get away, we'll make you stop!" It was the red-haired woman from before! "So prepare for trouble!" she continued.

"And make it double!" the man exclaimed, as if he was saying a poem.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prefer to fight!"

"That's right!"

"Stop it, you crooks!" I cried in frustration at their antics.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" the woman… no, Jessie, taunted. "In case you forgot, we have your Pokemon!"

I knew they were right, but I had to do something. I grabbed a Pokeball that they weren't protecting much, and threw it onto the ground. "Pokeball, go!"

A Cubone materialised from the Pokeball and looked around.

"Cubone, these crooks are trying to steal Pokemon and sell them for profit! We've got to help those poor Pokemon!"

"Cubone!" it agreed.

"Alright, Cubone, use Tackle on those robbers!" I ordered. Cubone looked at me in confusion.

"Ha! That Cubone doesn't know Tackle!" Jessie laughed. "Go, Ekans!"

"Help Ekans, Koffing!" James told his Pokemon, which was a floating ball of gas.

I decided to consult my Pokedex for the moves this Cubone knew.

 _"Cubone, the lonely Pokemon. A ground-type native to Kanto. This Pokemon wears the skull of its dead mother, and uses its bone to attack. This pokemon is 50 centimetres tall and it weighs 7.5 kilograms, making it a large Cubone. This is a male Cubone. It knows Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club and Headbutt."_

"All right, Cubone! Use Headbutt!"

"Ekans, counter with your Poison Sting!"

Both Pokemon came out of the respective attacks with little damage, still ready to battle.

"In that case, use Bone Club, Cubone!"

"Use Poison Sting again, Ekans!"

Cubone's bone absorbed the poison without any damage. Cubone then wielded the club and smacked it on Ekans, who was knocked backwards in pain. Jessie gasped.

"All right, Koffing, don't just stand there! Use Smokescreen!"

Cubone was unable to see Ekans properly, so we were unable to knock the snake out.

"Good job, Koffing! Tackle!"

"Counter it with Bone Club!"

Koffing attempted to tackle Cubone, but the Bone Club was too powerful for any Poison-type to withstand. It recoiled in pain, unable to battle.

"Oh no! It's up to you now, Jess!"

"Don't worry, James, I've got this. Ekans, use Wrap!"

"Oh no! Don't let it, Cubone! Bone Club once more!"

Ekans attempted to wrap itself around Cubone, but Cubone's bone knocked it back. It knocked against a nearby table, unable to battle.

"Good job, Cubone! Now, use Bone Club on those criminals while I call the police!" I told the Cubone. I heard the threats that Team Rocket were giving me, but I didn't care. I only cared about calling the police.

"Hello? This is the Kanto Police, Viridian department."

"There are two criminals who attempted to steal Pokemon here in the Rocket Inn at Viridian City!"

"How many Pokemon did they try to steal, and where is the Rocket Inn?"

"I think around thirty? The Rocket Inn is in the town centre, next to the Hoenn Burger chain restaurant."

"Alright, I'll be right there!"

I watched over the criminals while Officer Jenny made her way to the scene. Trainers went by and kept releasing the Pokemon until they found all of their Pokemon, then left. Soon, I found Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander.

"Squirtle! It's you! I was so worried!" I told my turtle Pokemon protectively. I couldn't believe I almost lost him; how careless could I be?

"Squirtle!" it replied happily. I think he was just relieved that we were together now. So was I, to be honest.

"Alright, Sapphire, what's this all about?" Ruby asked. "People are saying you battled the people who run this inn, and that they were Team Rocket members!"

"That's true." I confirmed. "But I couldn't have done it without Cubone here! Right, Cubone?"

"Cubone!" it cheered happily.

"All right then, we'd better get going." Emerald told me, walking out of the door. "Coming!" Ruby called, and rushed after him.

"Hey, Cubone. How come you're not with your trainer?"

"Cubone." he said miserably.

"So you don't have a trainer?"

"Cubone!"

"Well then, Cubone, how would you like to come with me? We could be powerful together. And you could play with my Squirtle, as well!"

"Cubone!" he said excitedly. I guessed that that was a yes.

"You just need to remain in the Pokeball if I'm going to catch you. Pokeball, go!"

The ball dinged immediately to show that Cubone didn't put up any resistance.

"All right! I caught a Cubone!" I enthused to nobody in particular.

"Excuse me, I heard there were criminals in this building?" Officer Jenny arrived, with handcuffs and Pokeballs ready for action.

"Yes, they're in that room." I told her, pointing to the office. "Their names are Jessie and James. They have a fainted Ekans and Koffing."

"Well, that's good. You're the girl from the phone call, aren't you? I can tell by the voice. Thanks for all the help!"

"You're welcome! Bye!" I stepped outside the building.

"Well, come on, Slowpoke!" Ruby commented, annoyed at how long I had taken.

"If you had this opportunity, you'd be staying behind too. Go, Cubone!" I called, releasing Cubone from his Pokeball.

"Oh, so you did catch that Cubone from before? That's great!" Emerald noticed.

"Yep! It helped me fight Team Rocket and now we're super close!" I cheered. I would treat this Cubone like a true trainer should; with love and compassion. But it was yet to meet the other member of my team.

"Go, Squirtle!" Squirtle emerged from his Pokeball. "Squirtle, I want you to meet Cubone, the newest member of our team!"

"Cubone!"

"Squirtle! Squirtle squirt, squirtle… Squirtle!"

"Cubone cubone? Cubone!"

"Well, they appear to get along just fine." Emerald chuckled.

"I hope they're fine. This is my next step on the Pokemon Journey!" I said happily.

"Sure. Come on, let's get your Cubone to the Pokemon Centre."

 **So Sapphire gets a new Pokemon, Cubone! And Team Rocket meet the trio; but where's Meowth?**

 **RUBY'S POKEMON**

 **Charmander (lvl 9)- Scratch, Growl, Ember**

 **SAPPHIRE'S POKEMON**

 **Squirtle (lvl 6)- Tackle, Tail Whip, Leer**

 **Cubone (lvl 12)- Growl, Tail Whip, Bone Club, Headbutt**

 **EMERALD'S POKEMON**

 **Bulbasaur (lvl 6)- Tackle, Growl**

 **EMERALD'S POKEDEX**

 **001- Bulbasaur (CAUGHT)**

 **004- Charmander**

 **007- Squirtle**

 **019- Rattata**

 **023- Ekans**

 **104- Cubone**

 **109- Koffing**

 **If you have any questions, feel free to ask me via PM or review and I will be sure to answer!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
